


O Clímax

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Accidental Kissing, Dorks in Love, M/M, OTPtober, it's a date?, movie theater, to the movies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Em um dia sem treino, Bokuto chama Akaashi para o cinema.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	O Clímax

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Climax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990773) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 13: ir ao cinema

— Agaasheee, vamos sair — implorou Bokuto enquanto via o levantador terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

Era sexta-feira, não teriam treino naquela tarde porque o ginásio seria dedetizado, então o treinador dispensou todos e pediu para descansarem, retornando às atividades normais na segunda-feira. O capitão queria aproveitar esse momento com seu colega de time, já que era raro poderem curtir o momento a sós.

— Claro, para onde, Bokuto-san? — Já estava com tudo pronto, ajeitava agora a mochila nos ombros.

— Que tal assistirmos aquele filme que está passando no cinema? Qual é o nome mesmo, é… — Começou a olhar para o chão, em busca de uma resposta, contudo sua mente não lhe ajudava, pois se distraiu rapidamente com as pernas cobertas de Akaashi, pensando que, todos os dias, tinha o privilégio de vê-las livres do tecido e reparar como eram definidas.

— Bokuto-san? — chamou, tirando-o do devaneio. — Você está falando da Era do Gelo?

— Esse mesmo! Você quer ir comigo? — Animou-se, mais para tentar enganar o rapaz para que ele não percebesse que, há alguns segundos, estava imaginando-o despido da calça.

— Sim, irei com você.

Koutarou sorriu e começou a caminhar em direção à estação de metrô, acompanhado de Keiji. A ida até o cinema foi tranquila, repleta de conversas sobre vôlei, aulas e gostos pessoais. Foi assim que eles descobriram algumas coisas em comum, como músicas, filmes e livros.

— Não sabia que você gostava de clássicos, Bokuto-san. — Akaashi estava surpreso, porém tinha um sorriso no rosto.

— Claro, Frankenstein é uma obra-prima! — exclamou, feliz. Finalmente estava chamando a atenção do paquera.

Não demorou para chegarem no local desejado, Bokuto logo o puxando para comprarem os ingressos para a animação que queria ver e Akaashi o seguiu, rindo da empolgação do mais velho. Adquiriram os tickets e alguns aperitivos para beliscarem enquanto o filme passava — a verdade era que só o capitão comeria, mas o mais novo fingiu que comeria também ao ver os olhos pidões dele.

Dirigiram-se à sala, Koutarou estava animado, comentando tudo que sabia sobre o filme, desde como parecia ser engraçado e ter uma boa estória. Keiji só concordou, não era uma longa metragem que pretendia ver, porém não se importaria de vê-la se isso fosse colocar um sorriso no rosto do amado. Estava feliz que conseguia disfarçar bem sua paixão pelo outro e continuaria assim, afinal, eles só eram amigos e nada mais.

Quando o filme começou, metade das guloseimas já tinha ido para o espaço e Akaashi só pôde ouvir o resmungo baixo do veterano. O lado bom era que ele aproveitou todo aquele tempo para observá-lo pelo canto do olho, as esferas douradas brilhantes, cheias de emoções e vida, os fios bicolores espetados, os ombros e braços musculosos cobertos pelo uniforme da escola, os lábios chamativos, cheios e levemente rosados, sempre parecendo que o convidava para um beijo. Fitar Bokuto Koutarou era como a morte para Keiji, toda vez não falhava em roubar-lhe o ar e tirar vários suspiros, ao ponto que cogitou se isso era tortura ou bênção divina.

Nem percebeu quando a tela se tornou interessante, ao ponto de distrair seu olhar do rapaz para ela. O filme era legal, admitia, também tinha ótimas cenas de comédia, agradeceria o veterano mais tarde quando acabasse.

Quando sua atenção estava em outro lugar, foi a vez de Bokuto encará-lo — não soube ser discreto — e, o peso daqueles orbes cintilantes fez o rubor espalhar-se por sua face. Koutarou o observava, decorando cada expressão e detalhe que pudesse, na esperança de imortalizá-lo em sua mente.

— Bokuto-san, o clímax — alertou. A animação chegava ao fim, contudo só chamara sua atenção por não aguentar ser fitado por tanto tempo.

— Oh. — Foi a resposta obtida depois de sentir o alívio preencher seu corpo e aquele par de orbes amarelos focar em outra coisa.

Ambos sabiam o que tinha acontecido ali, nenhum era santo demais para não ter percebido os olhares sobre si, mas a vergonha de falar em voz alta era maior. Esperaram os créditos aparecerem na tela para se virarem, porém foi neste movimento rápido que seus lábios se encostaram e ficaram sem reação.

Akaashi pensou em abortar missão, afastar-se e pedir perdão pelo acontecimento, contudo antes que isso fosse possível, sentiu uma das mãos de Bokuto em sua nuca, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer movimento.

Talvez, mas só talvez, ir ao cinema não tivesse sido uma má ideia.


End file.
